


simple starlight

by FireLorde



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Post-Hulk Colds, Pre-Infinity War, Spacegazing?, Stargazing, kisses!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireLorde/pseuds/FireLorde
Summary: “Whatcha doin’ there, Thor?” Bruce’s voice comes out a bit shakier than he’d like it to, and all Thor does is smile that megawatt smile of his.“Looking at the stars with you. Romantic, isn’t it?”Romantic? The first word he went to was romantic? There are billions of words in hundreds of thousands of both Earth and alien languages, and he went to romantic before anything else.





	simple starlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WebsWilson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebsWilson/gifts).



> hey here's some fluff because i've been bombarding my ao3 with smut and angst lately.
> 
> a bit about bruce's de-hulking condition: he gets sick for a few days after he comes down from bein' green. it's flu-like, but not contagious, and it generally clears up in about 5 days. that's my spiel lmao!
> 
> my boyfriend wants me to write thorbruce so this is for you love

There was truly nothing like space. The light of each planet and star the Ark passed was warm, gentle, and serene, not to mention simply mesmerizing.

It was late, late at night. That was all Bruce knew- not a specific time, but he felt that sort of sweet tiredness that washed over you at three a.m., covering your eyes in a haze that could send you off into a dreamless sleep at any moment.

He’d de-hulked about four days ago, and been horribly sick for three of those days, Valkyrie and Thor taking turns with looking after him. Loki even stopped by his cot to say hello and ask how he was doing- and he didn’t know whether to be appreciative of that little gesture or feel strange because of how out-of-character it was for him. The headaches came and went, but today was certainly more manageable than the others. He was up and active, now, which in his opinion, was much better than staying sedentary or bed-bound until they reached Midgard- er, Earth. The Asgardians’ chatter had certainly rubbed off on him- the general excitement surrounding New Asgard bubbling through the crowds of people. Children took pieces of charcoal and parchment they’d packed in bags prior to leaving Asgard, and drew pictures of their new lives based on the stories the King had told them to pass the time as the ship dredged on through space.

“Hello, Bruce.”

Thor’s voice woke Bruce from his thoughts with a jolt, and he smiled, pushing a hand through his wayward curls.

“It seems as if you’re feeling a bit more active since you and the big guy… well, all of that happened. Bit of a night-owl, aren’t you?”

Bruce nodded, and leaned back against his cot.

“Well, you know what they say. When you’re hopped up on the delirium that comes with being sick and it’s 3 in the morning, that’s always the best time to watch the stars and reminisce about your normal life.”

Thor’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Bruce, neither of us have led normal lives.”

“I- Okay, yeah, that’s true, but I mean, uh, my life’s grown significantly less normal after I was green for two years, fought you for sport, then fought your sister and her big dog, and then watched your home planet get destroyed by a giant fire monster.”

Thor chuckles at that, striding over to Bruce and sitting next to him rather casually, crossing one leg over the other.

“You don’t mind if I sit here?”

Bruce shrugs.

“I suppose it’s a bit late to ask,” Thor laughs, scooting closer to Bruce.

As if it’s no big deal, Thor leans his head on Bruce’s shoulder. It’s an odd picture- a muscular, confident god of thunder leaning his head on a sleepy, somewhat delirious physicist’s smaller shoulder.

“Whatcha doin’ there, Thor?” Bruce’s voice comes out a bit shakier than he’d like it to, and all Thor does is smile that megawatt smile of his.

“Looking at the stars with you. Romantic, isn’t it?”

Romantic? The first word he went to was romantic? There are billions of words in hundreds of thousands of both Earth and alien languages, and he went to romantic before anything else.

“Romantic,” Bruce repeats, “sure is. If only there was a beautiful, strong woman here to add to the romance. Oh, I know one of those, her name’s Brunnhilde, and she’s my cabin neighbor. Should I go grab her? I’m gonna.”

People have pointed out Bruce’s tendency to ramble before. When he gets flustered, he prattles off entire conversations by himself. He’s halfway to getting up and running to the bathroom when Thor grabs his wrist, smiling up at him.

“Trust me, Bruce, I don’t need anyone else but you. Please don’t go, I was really enjoying spending time with you.”

Bruce sighs and nods- how can you say no to a seductive god of thunder? He sits back down next to Thor, who quickly kisses his cheek.

Thor, who kisses his cheek.

Thor kissed him.

On the cheek.

Thor.

Bruce doesn’t know what sets him off- he grabs Thor’s perfect face, with his stubbly, uneven beard, and kisses him. 

(It’s on the lips, for the record.)

“Finally,” Thor mumbles, cuddling up to Bruce and resting his head right back on his shoulder. 

The stars seem to grow brighter, more clustered, and all the more beautiful the longer they stay together, watching, through that huge picture-window. The stars- and Thor, so close, so wonderfully close- is a view Bruce could get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> suggest me stuff! @ liferuiner63 on tumbrle.


End file.
